


Grimalkin Romeo

by Kanra_chan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: But then it gets serious, Cheesy but not dark, Crack, Enemies to friends to sexual tension, Highscool days, M/M, Original male ghost, Shizu good bby, Still h8 him tho, Whats the name of their school again?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo are dared to stay the night in a deserted apartment building. Legend has it a vengeful ghost resides there, betrayed long ago by his lover and waiting for revenge.





	1. Set up

"Cmon guys! It'll be fun! Don't tell me you're scared, Heiwajima-kun?" 

"Shuddup, I'm not scared. It's just stupid okay? That place probably isn't safe, right Kadota?" 

"Well, it is a pretty old building. Twenty plus years I think. But it probably wouldn't be too unsafe, especially for you two. 

"Shizu-chan shouldn't be scared, ne? Since when are monsters afraid of other monsters?" 

"ARUGH! Fine!" 

Strong hands slammed down on the desk Shizuo currently sat in. His "friends" were all grinning at each other, excited and blabbering on about the stupid building. 'Shit, if only Kadota and Shinra hadn't overcome their dare so easily, he and Izaya wouldn't be in this mess now. Who knew they wouldn't mind pretending to be in love for a day? If he and Izaya had to do that...Izaya and I pretending to be love....Izaya having to hold my hand...'

'This'll be so funny!' Shinra thought to himself. He knew Izaya would probably be fine, but he also knew Shizuo hated stuff like this. 'And who knows, maybe they'll get closer? And of course Celty would be proud of me for helping my friend overcome his fears! Too bad she wasn't jealous over he and Dota-chin...'

'Idiots.'

'Ahhhh! So fun so fun so fun! Shizu-chan is so lame, look at him! Frowning over there... Is his face red? Ha! It is! He must be sooo scared, he's even starting to shake!' Izaya snickered to himself as Shizuo actually covered his mouth. It almost looked like he was smiling though? 'Tch, stupid protozoan.' 

'Izaya feeding me bento, Izaya walking to class with me, Izaya and I sneaking off alone, izaya looking deep into my eyes- ' 

'Shizu-chan has some issues... Well! This'll still be great. Just you wait Shizuo, I'm gonna make this night hell!'

'dON'T FORGET THE CONDOMS GOTTA BRING THE CONDOMS-'


	2. Ready, set, no cellphones, GO!

You'd expect the journey to a haunted building to be scary. Walking through the woods, out in the middle of nowhere like in all famous ghost stories. A scary setup, building tension to excite and pump up the audience. Too bad they were in a huge city. Abandoned or no, the "haunted" building was only a few blocks away from the thriving city. You could probably still hear the typical city noises even, if you listened. And there were no woods around either, obviously, though there were some tastefully placed trees. Shizuo didn't know why he even worried in the first place. 

Katoda arrived first, followed by Shinra and Izaya who came together. Shizuo was last, and of course was teased for being late. 

"I knew you were scared~" Shinra joked, grinning up at his blonde friend. 

"Piss off, I'm not scared." Shizuo grumbled, ignoring the smirks sent his way. "Let's just do this." 

Izaya glanced behind him, causally trying to get a look at their chosen stay for the night. The building stretched tall into the night and showing no signs of any recent activity, giving it an eerie impression. No lights, either, as he was so used to seeing all the time. Had any of them ever experienced a truly dark room in their glowing city? Probably not. 

"Izaya-kun, you'd better have remembered your sleeping bag, cause I'm not sharing mine with you! Being pressed up against you all night, in the dark, totally alone where no one can hear us no matter what we do...." 

"Of course I brought it, I'm the one who mentioned bringing them in the first place. Remember?" 

"Good! Stupid flea... Better have brought extra blankets too, if you get cold don't expect me to get naked and cuddle with you...for warmth...alone..." 

Shizuo turned to the building himself, and a chill shot up his spine. Why the hell was it so dark!? "Oi shinra! The lights better work in there!"

Shinra turned to him, giving him a look. "Who would pay the electric bill? Don't worry, I brought you both flashlights! And extra batteries, even. That was Celtys idea. Isn't she just so smart~? You know the other day she-" 

"Kishitani." Katota sighed. "C'mon, its getting late and I have first watch." 

"Watch?" Shizuo asked. "You're gonna come with us?"

"In there? Like hell. No, I'm staying out here just in case. Till two. Then Celty and Shinra will come and stay till 7. They'll come get you then."

"Dota-chin how sweet!" Izaya chirped. "We'll get going then, C'mon Shizu-chan!" Izaya walked rather hurriedly towards the apartment building,but Shinra caught up to him first.

Uh-uh-uh! I think you're forgetting something."

"Am I?" Izaya asked, playing innocent." 

"No cellphones, Orihara~" 

"Left it at home." 

"Liar~" 

Izaya sighed, before handing a black cellphone.

"And the others?" Shinra prompted. 

Begrudgingly, Izaya handed over two more.

"That's better~ Enjoy your stay, gentlemen!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I'm breaking it up into tiny bite sized pieces for your enjoyment.


	3. Its levios-A, kids.

The floor was smooth and even, and dark enough that it didn't reflect the flashlight's shine. But maybe that was the dust. 'It's probably hardwood, the dust isn't thick enough to make it look as dark as it does' Izaya noticed, and his shoes clicked quietly with every step. The ceiling was high too, allowing a small echo. Izaya's jacket swished a little with his movement, as he stopped walking to inspect an old painting still hanging on the wall.

'Interesting' Izaya thought to himself, head tilting. 'I thought this whole story would be mostly in Shizu-chan's point of view...' 

They'd been inside the building for some time now, setting down their bags to have a look around, and honestly found the place creepy. They only had two little flashlights, and it was hard to make things out. What was that? An empty pot of dirt and some type of plant dead so long it was mostly dust. Normal. And that? A sign, letters too faded to read. No big deal. And those long shadows over there? Nothing but police tape. 

'Wait.'

"Shizu-chan, there's a logical explanation for that taped off area right?" Izaya asked, shining his light towards the closed off hallway. It was hard to make out much past the tape, shadows bouncing against the sides of the walls with even the slightest movement of his hand, but the small beam of brightness not enough to penetrate more than a foot deep into the closed off hallway.

"...The hell? That's... Hey, Does anyone even know why this place was abandoned?" Shizuo asked, sounding more annoyed than anything. It made Izaya laugh to himself. 'Even with this, Shizu-chan's all like "oh, we might be in an actual hazard zone, how tedious." Hah! Simplistic protozoan... I am curious though...'

"Ne, I bet Shinra and Dotachin put it up as some kind of prank. Let's check it out!" Izaya chirped, getting excited.

"Hey fuck you, my grades are fine. Besides, if you think its a prank why would we check it out? Who knows what those two would do to make us lose. Well, what Shinra would do." Shizuo grumbled. 

"Aww, but I'm really curious! You go ahead of me, the dumb blonde always dies first in these movies." Izaya replied, sure Shizuo would go. However, the beast stayed firmly in place. 

"Shizu-chan! C'mon, it's probably lame! You're gonna make me go by myself?" 

Shizuo didn't budge. Instead he ignored Izaya and moved his light in the other direction, towards a huge lobby full of old chairs and dusty couches. It even looked like there was a glass full of mold sitting on one of many little tables, as if all the people had just vanished and the world forgot this place. 

"Shiiizuuuu-chaaaaan! Do you want all the girls at school to cry? They'll blame you, you know!" 

Huh. Not even the threat of tearful maidens could move the monster. Izaya pouted to himself, and looked back towards the area. What ever happened to the owner? Wouldn't they have long ago sold this place? Or at least have to close it off from the public. The doors weren't even locked when he and Shizuo had come in. 

Well! There was clearly only one thing to do. Looking around, Izaya spotted a set of keys on the floor. He carefully picked up the metal ring holding them, graceful enough to do so without making noise, and was delighted to find it ice cold. 'These keys were metal, they'll be freezing cold too~' Smirking to himself, and being very very slow and very very quiet, he snuck up to Shizuo.... 

Shizuo was busy investigating the lobby, on edge. Every shadow made him nervous, and he was barely keeping himself from looking over at the taped off area Izaya just HAD to point out. Moving the light, he shone it on an oddly shaped chair.

'Oh,' Shizuo thought, surprised. 'I guess its my POV again.' 

Suddenly, what felt like icy jagged claws ran down his neck and into his tucked shirt, and he let out a sharp yell. A laugh followed his outburst, quick and loud, and it registered after a moment that it was Izaya laughing and not a ghost cackling. 

His hands flew to his shirt where the cold things had fallen, grabbing them through his clothing ripping them off of, tearing some of his shirt in the process. He then turned around find Izaya laughing loudly and pointing at him. 'Fuckin asshole!'

"AHAHA! Shizu-chan screamed! Ahahaha~! I can't believe it~!" 

"It wasn't a scream, shitty bastard! How dare you!? AURRGH I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" 

"I'd like to see you try." Izaya smirked at him, ducking under Shizuo's Right fist that still held the keys. The flea turned and ran off, whipping out his knife- 'wish he'd whip something else out sometime...' -and quickly cutting the tape blocking the hallways, rushing forth into the ominous darkness. Shizuo followed blindly, too angry to be nervous or think the possible danger. 'When I get my hands on him, he'll be the one screaming!'

The flashlight in his other hand was bouncing as he ran, making it hard to see in the thin, tight hallway. They passed door after door, and every turn was sharp and abrupt. If Izaya wasn't still laughing, Shizuo wasn't sure he'd be able to keep on his trail. He just barely noticed when Izaya flew up a closed set of stairs, much faster than Shizuo who followed and found himself tripping on every other stair in the darkness. 'How is he so fast? There isn't even a hand rail! Shit, I'm losing him!'

"Izaya come here and let me make you scream!"

The first set of stairs led to another floor of course, but Izaya turned, up the next staircase before Shizuo arrived at the second floor himself. 'Damn slippery flea!' Shizou thought, rushing up the stairs to his right. He was lucky he picked the stairs, and his flashlight briefly shone on Izaya just as he reached the third floor. Shizuo followed, a good ten stairs steps behind, rage burning bright as ever.

Shizuo hesitated this time at the third staircase, once he reached the third floor. 'Would the flea keep running up the stairs to keep up the chase and see what's at the top, or hide somewhere till he loses me and can explore by himself?' Shizuo questioned to himself. After a moment he started up the stairs, thinking Izaya would find more fun in the first option.

A sudden sound of something breaking broke the near silence, and Shizuo turned quickly, throwing himself down the stairs and toward the noise.

"Izaya!" He shouted, still angry but suddenly feeling uneasy. He walked quickly through a winding hallway. This floor was different, as there seemed to be no doors or boarded up windows, nor any sharp turns leading to new hallways. It was just one long, curved hallway, curving in a way what felt like he was going in a literal circle, eventually leading to another open lobby, breaking the circle. Shizuo moved his light along the mostly barren room, noticing another opening across from the one he came from, and finally spotted Izaya standing in the middle of the room.

He told himself he wasn't relieved to find the slim teen looking unharmed, standing in the open space and glaring at something. He was rubbing his shoulder with one hand, holding his flashlight in the other. It was pointed in a way that in shone on a rather tall little pedestal that had been knocked over. In front of that, an odd type of vase lay unbroken. From it, a liquid dark in color pooled on the white marble flooring.

" Nice going flea, the whole room is empty except this one table and vase, and you manage to knock into it." Shizuo quipped

"Its a pedestal, you idiot. And I believe that's an Amphora. Not a vase." Izaya replied, probably shooting him a dirty look in the darkness.

"The hell is an Amph-Amphoro?"

"Its not AmphorO it's AmphorA!"

"Whatever!"

Izaya sighed. "Its a Greek container from the Bronze age, traditionally holding wine."

"Why do you know about that shit?" Shizuo asked, annoyed. 

"My Izumi always was so very smart.." A third voice spoke up, voice whispery like a sigh and deep as a grave. Shizuo looked up in alarm as Izaya dropped his flashlight, and it landed with a startlingly loud clatter. The light was out before it hit the ground. 

Izaya stood there, rusty red eyes wide, frozen in shock. Long illuminated fingers stretched themselves tightly over Izaya's shoulders and a face, slightly transparent and possessive in it's curl around the teen, was grinning at Izaya. 

Shizuo could tell the figure had eyes, but somehow couldn't see them. Almost like the thing had been somebody in an old grainy photograph, and someone had marked over their eyes in a line, like the phsychos do in crime shows. And Izaya does to him in his yearbook every fucking year.The things horrible grin stretched literally from ear to ear, and the figure had a blurry human like structure. 

Shizuo could tell the figure had eyes, but somehow couldn't see them. Almost like the thing had been somebody in an old grainy photograph, and had black ink marked over their eyes in a line, like the psychos do in crime shows. And like Izaya does to him in his yearbook every fucking year.

The things horrible grin stretched literally from ear to ear, and the figure had a blurry human like structure. It had a tan,reddish color, and it's glow faded softly, before brightening again constantly. Like a flame flickering, but with no warmth.its fingers on Shizous rivals shoulders were pointed at the tips, looking sharp but carefully not cutting into Izaya. The figure was murming in a deep voice to himself, "Izumi, Izumi, Izumi..."

Despite the soft red glow it left around the room, Shizuo couldn't make much else out. He would have used his flashlight, but it went out the same time Izaya's did. Too bad they'd left their spare batteries on the first floor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was anyone else annoyed by the darkness? I'm picturing it in my head as I were there and it really makes me wanna turn the lights on.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to sleep and was day dreaming shizaya (shuddup you do it too I bet) and decided this particular fantasy should be a story. So. We'll see. Who knows if I'll keep on it, I'll need to know if you guys like it or not <3


End file.
